medicalhospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Bury Me
Bury Me '''is the eighth episode of the first season and the 8th episode overall of Medical Hospital.''' Summary Christina is sitting alone in the hospital cafeteria, watching Richard and Jennifer talk to each-other, following which Olivia and Sarah join her on the table. They ask her what's going on and she tells them about Jennifer and Richard, which they are both shocked about, but Olivia is more cynical. Christina asks them how she can talk to Richard about it, they give her meaningless answers. She then gets up to go and talks to him but ends up asking if they are working on a patient together, and it makes the whole situation extremely awkward. Stephen is on Grey's service today and they are faced with an old man with pancreatic cancer, Bill, and while they assure him they will do everything they can to lengthen his life-span, he just asks them to let him die, and they both now face a difficult dilemma. Sarah and Danielle's patient is a 17 year-old teenager called Anna and she is pregnant, however her parents don't actually know and she is not sure whether she wants to keep the baby or not. Danielle and Sarah have a discussion about this, as Sarah is extremely against the idea of abortion and wants to convince her to keep the baby, but Danielle tells her not to. Christina once again tries to confront Richard about his wife but she fails once again. Meanwhile, Grey and Stephen go to the chief's office to talk about Bill's cancer, and Patrick tells them that even though he wants to die, euthanasia is illegal, so they can tell him they won't do anything, but they have to do everything they can to keep him alive. During the operation of Bill, everything goes fine until there are complications, after which Stephen puts his surgical tools down, and when Grey asks him why he does this, he says he is stopping because Bill wants to die. Grey refuses to allow him to do this and continues to try and operate, but it is too late and Bill dies on the surgical table. Despite Danielle telling her not to, Sarah goes to talk to Anna about her baby, she tries to convince her not to abort the baby, and while stubborn at first, once Sarah reveals to Anna that she once had a daughter but put her up for adoption, Anna decides to keep the baby and tell her parents about the pregnancy. Danielle is initially annoyed with her but is happy that Anna is keeping the baby. Olivia and Christina talk about Richard and Olivia calls Christina pathetic for not talking to him. Christina finally has the courage to talk to him but he has already gone home. Cast Main Cast *Sarah Wilson as Dr. Christina Roberts *Anna So as Dr. Olivia Chang *Kaley Casper as Dr. Sarah Murphy *David Clark as Dr. Chris Scott *Alex Webber as Dr. Stephen Griffin *Callie Van Heide as Dr. Michelle Grey *Jackson O'Reilly as Dr. Douglas Washington *Miranda Eversfield as Dr. Danielle Simms *Derek Adams as Dr. Patrick Ward *Patrick Henderson as Dr. Richard Green Guest Cast *Kate Senford as Jennifer Shepherd *Robby Ray as Bill *Jeanette Parker as Anna Wilde Trivia *This episode had 6.20 million viewers and a 2.8 rating in the 18-49 demographic, steady with the last episode. *The mention of Euthanasia in this episode sparked a debate online and even earned the episode some complaints, which GenerationTV investigated but eventually ignored.